


Great Thanks

by RayvenStrom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic Reveal, Super short one-shot thing, happy magic moment, magic laws repealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17481893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenStrom/pseuds/RayvenStrom
Summary: Arthur makes magic legal in Camelot.Just a short scene I came up with, made me smile a bit.





	Great Thanks

The throne room hummed with excitement and anxiety as the gathering of people listened to the king’s speech. 

“...time to recognize the mistakes of the past and heal the repercussions in the present…”

Nobles and knights mingled with peasants and servants. Scattered druids stood proud, knowing that to be in this castle at the dawn of such a peace evaded even their wildest hopes and dreams. Yet there they stood. 

“...and thus, as king of Camelot I, Prince Arthur, decree that the laws against magic have been repealed.”

Silence like a gasp, then a breath. And an uproar of applause drowned the throne room. Cheers, jumping, and hugs between strangers, those gathered in the hall celebrated. The revelry soon quieted as a hush spread and the air flickered. Golden wisps lit up the space above them. Magic swirled to create beautiful shapes and dancing figures. For a moment, they gathered around the king and he watched in wonder as he was surrounded by the buzz of magic. 

For a moment, he could hear them, the voices of the druids in his head. 

“Arthur Pendragon, you have earned our respect, we grant our thanks to you, the once and future king.”

He looked around and saw golden eyes scattered throughout the crowd. He grinned widely, then turned, exited, lips parting to say something, and there was Merlin. A smile larger than he had ever seen crinkling his eyes, but not enough to hide the golden glow. 

“Thank you, Arthur.”

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I might post more Merlin reveal stuff eventually since I've been rewatching it again. But for now, I hope you enjoyed this, have a nice day!


End file.
